Kasamatsu and the 7 Miracles
by WinterAssassin
Summary: Life was not always easy for Kasamatsu. Sure, he had a great childhood, but after he finished middle school, he changed. Kasamatsu became quiet, secluded and alone. For two years into high school, he was like that. When it came to his final year of high school, his parents made him transfer schools - unknowingly sending his life into a whirlwind of chaos, emotions, and friendships.
1. Chapter One: A Lone Student

**Kasamatsu and the 7 Miracles**

* * *

Prologue & Chapter One: A Lone Student

* * *

 _It is lonely. Not that I would ever admit that out loud. The only close friends I had during middle school both had to move away. Kobori moved all the way to America and Moriyama had moved to some quiet small town, out in the country, far from where he used to live. They left me, tearfully and sadly, but I just offered each a smile and a hug before watching them leave._

 _For two years into high school I was alone. I kept to myself and studied hard, never once going to hang out with any classmates because it was never the same. I had fallen into a quiet rhythm; go to school, come home, then study. Repeat. Just when I was finally used to being alone, finding myself better off alone… My parents had me transfer. We did not end up moving or anything, but they had said that it was only for 'breaking me out of the shell I had shut myself in.'_

 _I transferred to this new school just before I began my third year. My parents told me that I should try to be more open and social, but I did not know if I could do it. I did not think that I would be able to do it as easily as they said I could. I expected my third year in high school to be the same as my previous two years; to be alone and to let it pass by in a blur, hopefully._

 _However, little did I know that what I expected turned into the unexpected, sending my life into a whirlwind of confusion and emotions…_

* * *

"Have a great day at school, Yukio." A woman who appeared to be in her mid-30's had said with a wistful tone in her voice. The woman gave a soft smile, running her hand through a younger teen's hair.

Kasamatsu nodded, offering his mother a faint smile before departing from home. Despite his thoughts about how this year would turn out for him, Kasamatsu had believed that it would just be the same as before. He did not understand why his parents went through the trouble of transferring him.

The black haired teens grip tightened on his bag, his eyes glued to the ground as he followed the mental map he created for himself just a few days prior. He crossed the road, making a face as the smell of burnt rubber flowed into his nose. Kasamatsu rubbed his nose and chose to ignore the heavy, distracting scent as he continued on his way to school.

With the view of the school in sight, Kasamatsu took a deep breathe in before exhaling slowly. He neared the gates of the oddly prestigious-looking school, hating the way his stomach twisted from his nerves. Once Kasamatsu entered the gates, he was nearly shoved to the side by a group of squealing girls. Kasamatsu stumbled, quickly regaining his balance, and stared at the group of excited girls, glaring and huffing in annoyance.

The third year walked past the girls who were busy crowding around a tall blond boy, and proceeded inside the school. Kasamatsu pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket, wanting to double-check that he was going to the right classroom. His steel-blue eyes grazed the paper, nodding as he put it back in his pocket, walking into the open and bright classroom.

There were only a few students present at the time, Kasamatsu paying no mind to them as he chose to sit at a desk near the back row, next to the window. In a matter of five to seven minutes, the classroom began to fill up with the remaining students. Just a minute after, the teacher entered.

The teacher introduced himself, saying that he would not only be teaching them English, but Mathematics, as well. He eventually got around to having everyone introduce themselves. When it came to Kasamatsu's turn, the teenager had stared blankly at the teacher before his gaze fell to his desk.

"Kasamatsu Yukio." Kasamatsu said quietly – almost coldly – in a way. There was a faint murmur from one of the students, but it was silenced the moment the teacher clapped his hands, telling the next student (a black haired, glasses-wearing boy) who sat behind Kasamatsu to introduce himself.

The rest of the class seemed like a blur and soon the teacher left, only to be replaced by their science teacher. Classes proceeded normally, going over things they all should have learned from their previous year and what they are expected to learn this year. Lunch time rolled around and Kasamatsu found himself wondering what he should do.

' _Should I go outside? Maybe I should just stay in the class…_ ' Kasamatsu decided to go for the latter, but some of the students had gathered around another's desk and they started to talk to each other. Suddenly feeling out of place and in the way at the same time, Kasamatsu opted for leaving.

He did just that, grabbing his bag which contained the bento his mother had made, and left the room. Kasamatsu walked down a crowded hallway, ignoring the people as they called out of one another, laughing and talking noisily. He seemed to drift past a sea of blurry faces, their voices loud but oddly unclear to him, as he could care less. Pretty soon, Kasamatsu found himself standing on the rooftop of the school.

The steel-blue eyed teenager felt a gentle welcoming breeze brush past him, leading Kasamatsu to take a deep breath of fresh air. Kasamatsu felt the soft breeze ruffle his hair, cooling him off from the mob of people he had never seen before, giving him a sense of calmness. The third year glanced around the empty rooftop and picked a spot to sit down.

He sat next to a rusty, silvery ladder that lead up to the top of another part of the roof. Despite his mild curiosity, Kasamatsu resisted the urge to climb to the top and instead focused on eating his lunch. The only sounds that the black haired teen was aware of were the ones that did not bother him – the wind rustling through the trees, birds chirping among themselves and the almost non-existent sound of his own breathing.

After Kasamatsu had finished eating, the teen put his bento box away and pulled a book out. The book, assigned to them by their English teacher, was about a Prince. The Prince had to go through a long, terrifying, sad, and harrowing journey. Or something like that. Kasamatsu figured that he might as well get started on it, since they all had to read the first three chapters by next Monday.

To enthralled by the book, Kasamatsu was startled when the bell rang loudly, pulling him from his thoughts. He glanced at his cellphone, surprised to see that lunch was already over. Kasamatsu began to pack up his book, making sure to place a sticky note on the page he left off on beforehand.

Just as the third year was about to stand, a foot had seemingly come out of nowhere and stepped on his shoulder, causing him to cripple and jolt forward from the sudden weight. Kasamatsu fell forward, nearly smacking his face on the hard surface of the roof, If not for putting his hands out to brace his fall. The one who stepped on him, however, was not so lucky. A pained grunt flooded Kasamatsu's ears, making the third year look to the right of him. His eyes met with dark, royal blue orbs; pain, anger, annoyance, and even something a little depressing were etched into the person's eyes.

The guy who stepped on him pushed himself up off the cold bottom of the roof, wiping a smudge of blood form the corner of his mouth. He had tanned skin and dark blue hair, although at the moment it appeared lighter in comparison to his blue eyes. Kasamatsu stared at him before looking away, dusting himself off silently.

"Oi," The deep voice of the taller male jostled Kasamatsu from his thoughts. "Aren't you gonna apologize?"

"You stepped on _me!_ " Kasamatsu blurted out, without thinking.

" _You_ got in _my_ way!" The tanned teenager replied, glaring down at Kasamatsu who had stood up to leave.

Kasamatsu stared up at the blue haired boy incredulously, frowning after a moment and averting his eyes away, "Hmph."

"Tch." The guy clicked his tongue in annoyance, turning around. "Whatever." He muttered, waltzing away and out of sight.

Kasamatsu did not know for how many minutes he stood there, trying to calm his racing heart. He knew that he would be getting into trouble as soon as he went back to class. Deciding to get it over with, Kasamatsu made the decision to face the music sooner than later, and left.

* * *

Thankfully, Kasamatsu did not get into as much trouble as he thought he would. The most he got was a quick lecture on being on time.

It was now after school, and Kasamatsu is currently making his way down the hallway, wanting to get back home as soon as he could. He rounded a corner, keen on pushing past the flow of the students who were all beginning to talk to others about what clubs they wanted to join and what ones they were actually going to join. Kasamatsu seemed to freeze in his footsteps, a memory of his middle school days suddenly flooding into his mind…

" _Hey, Yukio," Moriyama called out, waving enthusiastically as he approached Kasamatsu with Kobori at his side. "Do you think all the girls would flock towards us if we joined the basketball club?"_

" _Why would I care, idiot?" Kasamatsu hissed out, his cheeks darkening at the appalling thought._

 _Kobori laughed at the two of them, however going silent as he stared down at the three forms in his hand. "We should do it." Kobori stated suddenly, smiling. The tallest met Kasamatsu's curious stare, then Moriyama's, "Seriously."_

 _Moriyama and Kasamatsu shared a look, grabbing a form each from Kobori after hesitating for a moment._

" _We really are joining, aren't we?" Kasamatsu asked, even though he had a feeling he already knew the answer to his question. Despite this, Kasamatsu snorted, taking a pen out of his bag, "This is insane. We know nothing about basketball."_

" _Yet you're signing the form, Yukio." Moriyama teased, poking Kasamatsu's cheek with his pen._

" _Shut up."_

" _You know, that isn't very terrifying with a smile on your face." Kobori laughed._

 _Kasamatsu pouted momentarily before hastily turning away from his two best friends, still filling out the necessary information needed on the form, "Hmph."_

… An arm wrapping around his shoulders sent Kasamatsu crashing back into reality, jolting him from his false sense of comfort. Rudely, Kasamatsu elbowed the person who put their arm around him and turned to glare at the offender. Just as Kasamatsu was about to explode, the guy in front of him started laughing, careless and free.

"Haha, _man_. Sorry!" The slightly shorted male apologized, waving his hand about casually, as if shaking his careless actions away. "I was just getting a closer look at the board behind you, kinda wondering if you were-"

"Sorry I was in the way." Kasamatsu interrupted, walking away swiftly in the now half-empty hall.

"Heh? No, that wasn't what I-…" The black haired boy fell silent, watching Kasamatsu quickly make an escape. ' _I was hoping that you were interested in joining the basketball club because of the interesting face you were making, however…_ ' His thoughts went silent, glancing back at the cork-board that had every sport listed, except for basketball.

* * *

If it wasn't obvious by the title, then this is an idea I got from watching Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo (Yamada-kun and the 7 Witches) xD Also, if you're curious as to why I chose Kasamatsu... It's because Kasacchi is my favorite~~

Anyway, expect a lot of kissing 8D

~WinterAssassin~


	2. Chapter Two: The Basketball Club

**Kasamatsu and the 7 Miracles**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Basketball Club

* * *

Kasamatsu arrived early at school the next day, sitting at his desk and pulling out the book about the Prince. He flipped to the page he left off on and continued to read, finding it quite interesting despite how the idea is overused often. After about five minutes of quiet reading, one of the students entered. It was the guy who sat behind him, who had black hair and glasses.

His fellow third year and classmate sat in his seat behind him, a coy smile on his face. "Good morning, Kasamatsu." He greeted, resting his chin on his open palm.

Kasamatsu stopped reading, his classmate's voice echoing in his mind, "… Morning." He replied softly.

"I'm Imayoshi Shouichi, remember? Or were you not paying attention yesterday?" Imayoshi's voice made Kasamatsu twitch in anger, or rather, the things that he said did.

"I was paying attention." Kasamatsu muttered, clenching his hands into fists when Imayoshi hummed out uncertainly. "I was." He repeated.

"Hmm. I guess." Imayoshi shrugged. "Well, no matter." He quickly said, cutting off Kasamatsu as he stuffed his hands into his pockets once he stood, exiting the room. Kasamatsu watched him go, frowning at their (rather forced by Imayoshi) interaction.

A couple minutes later, Imayoshi came back. Kasamatsu ignored him for the most part, while Imayoshi did the same. The two did not say anything more to each other for the entire school day.

Once school had ended, Kasamatsu finally made his decision. The very decision he had had a mental battle with each and every time he thought about it. He is going to join the basketball club. That was it – there was no going back. Not now.

Kasamatsu passed by tons of students who were all eager to begin their first day of official club activities. They crowded around each other, talking animatedly as they all began to make their way to their club rooms. Once the hall was mostly cleared, Kasamatsu found himself standing in front of the board he had apparently stopped in front of the previous day.

Kasamatsu searched the board, seeing application forms for practically every sport and club except for the particular one he was looking for. With a frown, he turned and walked away, heading towards the office, unknowingly passing by a shorter boy with soft blue hair and eyes.

When the third year entered the office, he walked up to the front desk and briefly looked around the room. He looked back at the secretary who had yet to notice him, so Kasamatsu cleared his throat, finally catching her attention.

"Yes, what is it?" The woman asked, pushing her glasses up her nose as she stared at Kasamatsu questioningly.

"I- I was wondering…"

"Speak up, dear."

"I said: I was wondering if, uh – if there was a basketball club, or not…?" Kasamatsu trailed off, watching the secretary's facial expression morph from curiosity to confusion. She seemed to need to take a minute or two to actually think about the question, but once she came to a conclusion, she looked directly at Kasamatsu and said: "No, there isn't."

Hearing her voice laced with uncertainty caused Kasamatsu to frown. She shook her head, clearing her throat, "You may start one up, if you wish."

Kasamatsu thought about it for a moment, and then nodded. "I guess." He mumbled, lowering his gaze to his shoes for a moment as he thought about his decision and his old friends. "Yeah, I will."

"Okay, great. Of course, there are certain things you must do first. You need the proper amount of students necessary to compete, fill out all these forms and find a teacher who will be the supervisor for your new club. Then you can hand me all the forms back and all the information and I shall hand it to the principal to see if he approves of this club. Do you have any questions?"

"Um, no…" Kasamatsu shook his head, grabbing the papers from the woman. He looked over them briefly before nodding to himself. "Thanks." Kasamatsu thanked her softly. He turned and left, staring down at the forms in his hands.

' _Where am I going to find members to join?_ '

* * *

' _I need to come up with a way to find some people to join. Then I need to find an adviser for the basketball club…_ ' Luckily, when Kasamatsu had gone to investigate the old gym and club-room/locker-room, he found most of the old equipment that was used by previous members. The storage that held everything was mostly covered in cobwebs and dust, so it all needed a good cleaning.

Kasamatsu sighed heavily, running his hand through his hair, wondering just where to start. The steel-blue eyed teen blew air out in annoyance, tapping his foot against the floor as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Maybe I should start with finding more members first…"

"I'll join!" Kasamatsu jumped from the voice that startled him from his musings. He turned and stared at the teen in front of him, who had black hair and appeared very familiar.

"Aren't you…" Kasamatsu tilted his head, feeling a bit curious but somewhat hesitant about the guy he saw the day prior.

"The guy from yesterday? Haha, yup!" The teenager smiled, putting his hands behind his head as he laughed. "Anyway, you're looking for members to join that basketball club you're starting up, right? I'll join, if you'll let me."

"I- I guess." Kasamatsu replied awkwardly, shifting through the many papers. He found a proper basketball club application form, and handed it to the slightly shorter boy.

"That's good. Oh, by the way, I'm Takao. Takao Kazunari, first year." Takao grinned rather cheekily up at Kasamatsu as he introduced himself. "You are?"

"Kasamatsu Yukio."

"You're a third year, right? I heard that from Imayoshi-san." Takao smiled, looking over the form in his hand. "You know, Sasamatsu-san, if you're looking for more members, I could always go ask Imayoshi-san."

"First of all, it is Kasamatsu-senpai. Second…" Kasamatsu fell silent, taking a moment to actually think about the last option. "Well, I – I could ask him myself." He stuttered out, putting the papers inside his bag.

"Ehh, if you insist, Kasamatsu-senpai. See you tomorrow!" With that, Takao waved his hand in a goodbye to Kasamatsu, turning to run down the clear and empty hallway.

Silence crept up and Kasamatsu found himself staring down the hall and breathed out in annoyance before he decided to head back home. Once he arrived home, Kasamatsu was greeted by his mother who was wearing her apron, signalling that she had already started making dinner. "Yukio, what took you so long?" She asked with hints of worry evident in her voice.

"I was at school." Kasamatsu replied.

"Oh? Did you make any friends?" His mother asked, a smile suddenly on her face.

"No. But… I will be joining a club…" Kasamatsu said, scratching his cheek at the bright and hopeful look his mother gave him.

"Really? That is great, sweetie." She hummed out, patting her son's shoulder. "Well, dinner will be ready within the next 30 minutes."

"Alright." Kasamatsu nodded, making his way up the stairs and into his room. He lay on his bed after putting his bag on his desk, and just started to drift into his thoughts about the first and second day of his third year in high school.

* * *

' _This wasn't what I expected it to be like. I thought that I would have kept to myself, continuing on with the way of life I had become accustomed to. So much for that._ ' Kasamatsu was lost in his thoughts, very much so that had he been paying attention, he would not have walked straight into another person.

Kasamatsu nearly lost his balance, but quickly regained his composure. The black haired teenager glanced up at the one he walked into and made eye contact. "Sorry." He murmured with his voice almost non-existent as he directed his gaze away from those pine green eyes.

"Be careful. Next time be sure to watch where you are going." The green eyed student said rather coldly, staring down at Kasamatsu, the sunlight reflecting off of his glasses. Without another word, he turned and left.

Kasamatsu did not say anything further, despite wanting to. The only reason he did not say anything was because the boy he talked to had been wearing an armband that only those of the student council wore. So, not wanting to get into any trouble with them, he stayed silent.

Kasamatsu stood there for a few more seconds before deciding to head to class. The third year did not know if he should have been surprised or not, seeing that Imayoshi was currently sitting at his desk. Literally.

"That's my desk." Kasamatsu pointed out flatly, walking up next to his seat. Imayoshi did not seem to notice him – or be paying attention, for that matter – so Kasamatsu sighed irritably and pulled one of the forms out of his bag. The steel-blue eyed boy shoved the paper into his glasses-wearing boy's face. "Here. Takao said y- you would be interested."

"Hmn?" Imayoshi seemed to snap back, taking the form out of Kasamatsu's hand. He looked it over, a smirk forming on his face. "Takao, huh?"

"Yeah," Kasamatsu nodded, folding his arms over his chest. "Y- You don't have to join, though." He looked away, biting his lip as he wondered if he made the right decision to hand Imayoshi of all people a club application form.

"Ehh, don't shove a paper in my face and tell me to join, then tell me not to join." Imayoshi drawled out in a teasing way.

Kasamatsu sputtered, "I- I didn't tell you to- ju- just get out of _my_ desk!" With the change of subject, the shorter of the two yanked the taller out of his seat and sat down hurriedly.

"Kasa-"

"Shut up."

"Alright – since you asked so nicely."

"… Idiot."

* * *

Lunch time rolled around faster than usual and soon enough, Kasamatsu found himself pinning up some basketball application forms up on the cork-board. He stared at the pieces of paper, finding that his thoughts started to drift back to the topic of how the basketball club was 'abolished' in the first place.

Kasamatsu thought it seemed odd that the secretary did not even understand (or know for that matter) what happened to it. The eighteen year old sighed and spun in his heel, heading towards the student council's room. With his thoughts all jumbled up inside his head, Kasamatsu descended the stairs quicker than usual, not paying any attention – and tripped.

Halfway down the second set of stairs, the black haired teenager fell forward into open air, throwing his arms out in front of him to break his fall. With his heart pounding inside his chest, Kasamatsu shut his eyes, waiting for the pain. Instead of crashing onto the cold, hard surface of the hallway, Kasamatsu instead collided into someone's open arms. The force, however, knocked them both to the ground.

After several seconds, a soft groan was what caused Kasamatsu to open his eyes. He blinked until his vision became clear and focused on the face mere inches away from his. The first thing Kasamatsu noticed were dark, ruby red eyes, shining from the afternoon sun cast in from the window across from them. The second thing was that the guy who caught him had some rather peculiar eyebrows…

Whispers from other students made Kasamatsu's cheeks burn from embarrassment, so he swiftly pushed himself up off the red-head and stuttered, "S- Sorry."

"It's okay, s- senpai. I saw you falling and I couldn't just let you face plant…" The red-head explained as he stood up right, appearing a good head or so taller than Kasamatsu. "I'm Kagami Taiga."

"… Kasamatsu Yukio." Kasamatsu responded with his own name, his embarrassment cause him to look anywhere other than the first year in front of him. Kasamatsu stood there awkwardly, hyper-aware of the stares and glanced they were receiving. "I'm going to go now." He whispered. Kagami nodded slowly, watching Kasamatsu disappear down the hallway.

Kasamatsu stopped in front of the student council's door, taking a moment to check the time he had left until lunch ended, and raised his hand to knock on the door. Just a few seconds later, the door opened, revealing the same green eyed, glasses-wearing boy from that very morning. "What?" The teenager asked in a slightly demanding tone.

"I just had a question, and I was wondering if your president would have the answer to it, or something…"

"Did you make an appointment?"

"Uh, no, I-"

"Shintarou, it is fine. Send him in." The chilling voice made Kasamatsu freeze momentarily, the door opening to reveal a darkly lit room. The only light source was coming from the cracks of the blinds on the windows, the streaks of sunlight seemingly illuminating the mismatched eyes of who Kasamatsu guessed was the student council president. "Sit."

Kasamatsu looked at the chairs stationed in front of the president's grand-looking desk and sat down with his heart beating fast and his body tense. With a dry mouth, Kasamatsu spoke, "I wanted to know whether or not you knew about why the basketball club, well… did not exist?" His question almost hovered in the air before the student council president reacted with a soft, amused noise in the back of his throat.

The red haired, mismatched eyed teenager had his hands linked in front of his face, covering the smirk that lay beneath. "I do know why," The president spoke, pushing himself up, "But why should I tell you that, Yukio-san?"

"How-" Kasamatsu stood up hastily, a feeling of unease flowing through his body, telling him to get out of the room.

The president had a bemused expression on his face as he approached the slightly taller teenager. "Akashi-" Midorima cut in, taking a step forward until Akashi held his hand up, stopping him.

"Yukio-san," Akashi addressed Kasamatsu once again, "You are quite the interesting person. You are quiet, reserved and one that not many will pay attention to. Sort of the opposite of me…" Akashi said in a low voice, his hand touching Kasamatsu's shoulder gently. "You see, I am in charge, powerful – even. People always respect me, most are even afraid of me… We are different, and I like that." The red and gold eyed student whispered the last part softly, his voice like velvet in Kasamatsu's ear. He pulled back, leaving his face inches away from Kasamatsu's.

Akashi ghosted his hand from the other's shoulder to grip the collar of his shirt with surprising strength, and leaned closer. He rose on the tips of his toes and placed a soft kiss on the older boy's lips. The kiss lasted a mere couple seconds before Kasamatsu pulled away almost instantly, his head spinning.

Kasamatsu put his hand to his lips, shocked. "Wh-" Before he could even get the beginning of his sentence out, a hard smack to the back of his head sent him falling to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

I TOLD YOU THERE'D BE KISSING. *shot*

On another note, a guest asked if they should know what Yamada-kun is, and I guess that you don't _need_ to know, to understand the story. But, I'll just say it is a really awesome anime xD It is where I got this idea from, so yeah c: (And yes guest, Kasamatsu is my favorite *u* I'm glad to know there are others who love him, too~!)

~WinterAssassin~


	3. Chapter Three: Different

**Kasamatsu and the 7 Miracles**

* * *

Chapter Three: Different

* * *

The first thing to register in Kasamatsu's mind was an odd sound. Tapping and rattling – the more he focused on the sound, the more distinct it became. ' _Is it someone typing on a keyboard?'_ He guessed, slowly reaching up to rub at his head which throbbed painfully.

The next thing was that he remembered was getting clubbed on the head, just after… Kasamatsu shot up from wherever he was (at least it felt like a soft bed), and make a strange gasping-choking noise. The split-second he sat up, his head ached unpleasantly and suddenly his vision began to spin, so he closed his eyes as he let the nausea pass. A faint sigh pulled his wandering thoughts back his problem and Kasamatsu opened his eyes. His gaze was met with a woman, more particular – the school nurse. She appeared surprisingly young, with long, soft and silky looking blond hair.

"Akashi-kun, you shouldn't move around so much. You took a pretty hard hit to your head again."

' _Again…? Wait- Akashi?!_ ' Kasamatsu stood up hastily, only to be pushed back onto the bed gently. "You don't understand-" Kasamatsu tried to explain, but got cut off by the nurse.

"I know," She stated, pushing her glasses up her nose as she shook her head, as if disappointed. "I won't call your parents, since I know how much you hate it, Akashi-kun."

Kasamatsu did not know how to react to that. He sat there, gradually absorbing the information and feeling highly uncomfortable, but at the same time also very curious and confused. He cleared his throat, "I- I am fine now."

The nurse paused in her movements, tilting her head. "Akashi-kun?" She asked, hesitant.

"Yes?" Kasamatsu narrowed his eyes, thinking of how Akashi looked before this whole crazy and pretty much impossible incident.

"Ah, nothing." She shook her head, averting her gaze from him quickly. "Hopefully I won't see you soon." She offered a thin smile, moving to the door and opening it a second later.

Kasamatsu took that as his cue to get out and stood up reluctantly, not wanting the action to send his head spinning once more. He slowly walked out of the nurse's office, not entirely sure of what was going on exactly, but he decided that he would go to the washroom to confirm his suspicions.

He stepped into the boys' washroom and kept his eyes glued to the tiled floor. Fearing what he was going to see, Kasamatsu stopped in front of the row of sinks and squeezed his eyes shut. Releasing a breath he did not even know he was holding in, Kasamatsu opened his eyes and looked into the mirror.

Red and gold heterochromatic eyes stared back at him, and in a matter of seconds, Kasamatsu started to panic, ' _How did this happen?! Why? Where is my real body?_ ' A billion questions rushed around his head as he leaned against the counter, gripping the edge of the sink for support. ' _That Akashi-brat must know… Those things he said to me, it couldn't be a coincidence. He must have done this._ ' Thought Kasamatsu, staring at a reflection that was not his own. He reached up and poked the soft flesh of his – _Akashi's_ – cheek, and sighed.

By force of habit, Kasamatsu ran his fingers through the red strands of hair and decided that he would go and find Akashi. He left the bathroom and looked around, only just noticing that the school appeared to be pretty much empty, telling him that school had been over for quite a while now. He glanced up and noticed that he was also still on the first floor, making him move faster because he was close to the student council's room.

Kasamatsu walked down the hallway in a fast pace, heading in the direction of the student council room, stopping only momentarily to check just how late after school it was. ' _Nearly 6 o'clock._ ' Kasamatsu nibbled on his – _Akashi's_ – bottom lip and picked up the pace. Soon enough, he reached his destination and grabbed the handle, turning the knob.

The door swung open with ease, Kasamatsu's heterochromatic eyes instantly landing on his very own body that lay on a couch. Kasamatsu felt odd, staring at his own body, sleeping soundly. He shakily walked over to his body, staring at his slumbering form. Stiffly, Kasamatsu reached forward and touched his own face, feeling the soft, warm flesh of his cheek.

A hand suddenly gripped his wrist in the blink of an eye, making Kasamatsu flinch back. "What are you doing, Yukio-san?" Hearing his voice, cold and angry, sent a chill down his spin.

Kasamatsu frowned, "I think I should be asking you that, Akashi." He retorted lowly, averting his eyes as he tried to pull his – _Akashi's_ – wrist away from – well, _himself_.

"Hm, yes. You are probably very confused right now."

"… A bit of an understatement."

"However," Akashi started icily, his voice practically dripping with poison, "Because of how we are different, yet somewhat similar – now that I've come to realize – I have a feeling that I will use you more often."

"Wh- What do you mean by that?"

"It is exactly as it sounds."

"…"

"I can switch back."

"I- I see." Kasamatsu nodded, "How?" He asked, frowning as he watched Akashi stand up and stretch. The first year in his body moved towards him, a smirk on his face.

"It is just a simple kiss." Akashi said, shrugging as if it were no big deal.

"Simple, huh?" Kasamatsu drawled out, flatly. He could feel his cheeks burn at the idea and his following question, "C- Can you switch us back?"

"Hmm…" Akashi hummed out, making Kasamatsu twitch in annoyance. He agreed, eventually. "Alright, but just know that when I need you, I'll come find you." With that, the first year intruding on Kasamatsu's body closed the distance between them.

Kasamatsu watched his very body move in closer, his own hand touching his – _Akashi's_ – cheek and lean in close. He could feel his warm breath ghost over his – _Akashi's_ – lips, just before the connection was made. Kasamatsu felt a bit weird, kissing himself, yet not himself. When he pulled away, he found that he was back in his own body, staring down at Akashi.

"That concludes business." Akashi stated rather formally, looking at Kasamatsu with an aloof expression.

"Right." Kasamatsu said nothing more, still finding what happened to him ever since lunch time on the highly strange side. ' _All I wanted was to live a normal life, which included the normal, everyday lifestyle I am accustomed to… Switching bodies was definitely not on the list of '_ normal' _…_ '

* * *

It is now the next day, and despite having mildly disturbing nightmares of Akashi using his body to cause indestructible damage to everything (causing Kasamatsu to sleep past his alarm clock), he still managed to make it to school on time.

The steel-blue eyed teen was mildly breathless when he stepped through the school gates. He stopped jogging and moved into a slow walk in order to get his breathing back to normal. He noticed that most of the students were already in their classes, ready to start the school day, leaving just a few stragglers behind. Cool air rushed into his lungs, oddly enough making him shiver. Kasamatsu looked up, eyeing the sky which had turned from bright and clear to grey and cloudy in a matter of minutes.

Unable to keep his eyes off the dangerous-looking storm clouds, Kasamatsu tripped up the stairs. He managed to catch himself before falling, pausing momentarily to look around just to be sure that no one saw what had happened, before he proceeded on. Feeling his cheeks still burn from the embarrassment, Kasamatsu swung the door open, nearly having a heart attack when he heard a sharp gasp of pain from the space next to him.

"Oww." A mop of blue suddenly filled Kasamatsu's vision, causing him to blink and realize that with the mop of blue was attached a shorter teenager, most likely a first year. The blue haired boy pushed the door away from his face, a thin trickle of blood coming out of his nose.

Kasamatsu stared, feeling somewhat had, "Sorry." He apologized as he helped move the door out of the way, so the blue haired teen could move from his spot and get inside the school.

"It's alright, senpai. You didn't notice me." The boy murmured, casting his gaze skyward. "No one sees me." He added, quietly.

"I- I see you. Now, I mean." Kasamatsu stated, blinking at the way the blue haired tilted his head with his matching blue eyes widen for a second. He smiled after a moment, causing Kasamatsu to make a face of confusion. "Ah, your nose – it's bleeding."

"Ah." The teenager reached up and touched the wet trail of blood. "I'm going to go to cl-"

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the nurse's office?" Kasamatsu asked, watching the blood trickle further down the pale skinned teen's face. "You know what, let's go." Kasamatsu grabbed the bleeding boy and dragged him to the nurse's office. He knew he was missing class by now, but he did not care because he felt sort of responsible and bad for hitting a first year in the face with a door.

They arrived at the nurse's office, Kasamatsu getting a sense of déjà vu from when he was in here last, inside of Akashi's body. They nurse greeted them and began to attend to the blue haired teenager's bleeding nose.

"What happened?" She asked, staring at the boy curiously, shifting in order to push her glasses up her nose as they threatened to slip off.

"I walked into the door. But I was helped by…" The first year trailed off, looking up at Kasamatsu questioningly.

Kasamatsu seemed not to understand for a moment, until the questioning gaze finally clicked in his mind, "Kasamatsu." He offered his name, feeling a tad stupid for not getting it at first.

"By Kasamatsu-senpai." The first year repeated his name, turning back to face the nurse. She began to busy herself with wiping away the drying blood with a moist napkin.

"Your nose has stopped bleeding for now. You are free to go to class now." The nurse smiled, brushing her bangs out of her face after she tossed the red-stained napkin into the garbage can, along with her latex gloves.

"Thank you." The blue eyed boy offered his thanks, sliding off of the medical bed and heading straight for the door.

Kasamatsu followed behind him, raising his eyebrow at the nurse who had just given him a look that made him feel uncomfortable. The nurse caught his gaze and smiled again. She pushed her bangs out of her face once more and sat at her desk. "You should hurry to class, Kasamatsu Yukio-kun."

"R- Right." Kasamatsu nodded, closing the door on his way out. The steel-blue eyed third year stopped short of walking into the first year in front of him.

"Thank you, Kasamatsu-senpai." He said, whirling around, about to head to class.

"Oh, no problem…" Kasamatsu fell silent, realizing that he still did not know the blue haired teenager's name.

The shorter male smiled and responded, "Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Kuroko." Kasamatsu repeated, nodding slowly. "Well, y- you should get to class now. You don't want to get into too much trouble." He added quickly.

Kuroko nodded, "I will. See you, senpai." He spoke before disappearing down another hallway.

Kasamatsu began to make his way to class, thinking about the nurse who had given him that odd look. The day before, when Kasamatsu had been trapped inside of Akashi's body, she had also given him that same strange look. He thought it was weird, and found himself wondering if she knew anything about the whole body-swapping ordeal.

Kasamatsu entered his classroom, the teacher pausing in his explanation. All eyes landed on him, causing Kasamatsu to feel extremely awkward. He lowered his gaze to his shoes, stepping towards the teacher. "I'm sorry I'm late, sensei. I stopped to help a first year." Kasamatsu explained softly before maneuvering past the desk to sit at his desk.

The teacher gave him a brief nod, saying that he should try not to be late as much, before continuing on with class.

Kasamatsu tried his best to pay attention to class, but his mind and thoughts kept on drifting back to the blond nurse. He rubbed his head, feeling a headache coming on, when I thought suddenly struck him, ' _How did she know my first name…?_ '

* * *

Awh *u* Thanks for reviewing, guys~

And to answer (one) of guests' questions: yeah, I post it on my account over on AO3 xD As for the other questions – we shall all have to wait and see, I suppose~

~WinterAssassin~


	4. Chapter Four: Recruiting

**Kasamatsu and the 7 Miracles**

* * *

Chapter Four: Recruiting

* * *

' _Today is Friday_.' Kasamatsu thought, staring blankly at the dry-erase board up at the front of the classroom. ' _So far no one has come to start anything. Everything, except for that whole Akashi-ordeal, has been pretty much normal._ ' His thoughts lead him back to his previous musings.

' _Who else am I going to get to join?_ ' As of yet, no one has gotten back to him about joining the basketball club, except for Imayoshi, who had given him the form yesterday, saying that he would "love to join". ' _I just need to find two more members. Then I also need to find the club an adviser and coach…_ ' Kasamatsu sighed, moving his gaze from the white board to stare down at his arms, which were folded over his desk.

Kasamatsu put his head in his arms and closed his eyes. Everything went dark as he sat there in silence, passing time by occupying his thoughts of his best friends from middle school and basketball plays. By the time class was about to start, Kasamatsu dozed off and only realized it the moment he heard voices talking and people shuffling around him. He jolted into an upright position, staring dazedly ahead of him, just taking a moment to absorb the scenery provided. The raven haired teenager blinked tiredly and stifled a yawn, shaking his head. Still feeling tired, Kasamatsu rubbed at his eyes and managed to stifle another oncoming yawn, and twisted his body in his seat in order to crack his back. He paused, mid-turn, when he made eye contact with Imayoshi.

Imayoshi smirked at him, causing Kasamatsu to frown and turn back to the front of the class. Kasamatsu was determined not to pay him any mind, already knowing that Imayoshi would only try to play his annoying mind games with him again. So, Kasamatsu is now determined to ignore him for the entire day – starting now.

With his heart set on the task at hand, Kasamatsu kept his eyes glued to the board. He only flinched suddenly when he felt a tap on his should. The third year stiffened, twisting in determination to not look behind him. Just when he thought that he was in the clear and Imayoshi had given up, a neatly folded up piece of notebook paper flew over his shoulder and landed in front of him.

Kasamatsu stared down at it, the paper suddenly springing up a memory of how Moriyama would always pass notes in class to him and Kobori – ultimately getting the three of them into trouble. Kasamatsu smiled sadly at the memory, picking the note up on a whim. He opened it and read the contents of the note.

 _Find the remaining players you need, Kasamatsu? If you need any, I may or may not know some people who could join. – Imayoshi_

The round-about way Imayoshi had written that only made Kasamatsu wish that he had just crumpled up the note and threw it away. Or even just have shoved it into Imayoshi's mouth (because of the little heart that Imayoshi put after his signed name). Kasamatsu got distracted by the teacher entering and shuffling around his desk, getting things in order before he would officially start class. The steel-blue eyed teen looked back down at the note still in his hands, thinking, _'I do still need members in order for this club to become official..._ ' He held back a sigh and instead thought about it a while more before scribbling his words onto the piece of paper.

Kasamatsu chanced a look up at the teacher, who was currently facing the board, about to write some things down, and then he glanced back down at the note. Kasamatsu passed it back to Imayoshi before he could change his mind. The soft, smug-sounding noise that Imayoshi made in the back of his throat only served to piss Kasamatsu off even more. Kasamatsu crossed his arms over his chest and sunk in his seat, giving the chubby teacher his full, undivided attention.

About a minute later, the piece of paper flew over his shoulder once more, causing Kasamatsu to sigh. The third year picked it up and read it over quickly.

 _Alright. I'll meet you in the 2_ _nd_ _gymnasium after school. – Imayoshi_

Kasamatsu frowned at the small doodled heart once more, writing furiously on the paper: _Kindly stop with the fucking hearts, Imayoshi._

With that, Kasamatsu turned and slammed the paper down, purposely ignoring Imayoshi's amused and smug expression, as he turned back around to face the front. The teacher had stopped with what he was doing and cocked an eyebrow. "Is everything alright, Kasamatsu?" Kasamatsu responded with a brief nod, his cheeks dusting hues of red from the sudden unwanted attention.

' _I swear. I'll hit that bastard…_ ' Kasamatsu thought, already knowing that Imayoshi was smirking right behind him.

* * *

Now that it was lunch time, Kasamatsu took off, wanting to head to the spot where he could eat his lunch alone in peace. He passed by chattering students and eventually made his way into the music room. It was quiet, dusty, dark, and void of anything living – with the exception of Kasamatsu himself and maybe a few spiders.

He found this place yesterday, while searching for places to eat his lunch without the boisterous and distracting voices of the others. His new spot used to be the Music Room, but apparently from what Kasamatsu heard, some rotten students had trashed it. Now there is a new music room, located somewhere in one of the smaller buildings next to the main school building. The old one, however, has yet to be cleaned out from its dusty and damaged musical instruments. The only good thing is that no one really comes here anymore, as well.

Kasamatsu sat down on a dusty piano bench which had a few tears and rips in it, the stuffing on the inside partly in chunks. He put his bento box down next to him and sighed, the sound seeming louder because of the deafening silence of the room. Kasamatsu smiled to himself and began to eat his lunch. Once he finished eating, Kasamatsu put his empty lunch box to the side and looked around the dirtied, oddly monochromatic room.

The raven haired teenager brushed the dust from the piano keys laid out before him and settled his hands on top of the keys. He pushed firmly, releasing a breath he did not realize he was holding as the sharp sound left the piano. The steely-blue eyed teen smiled softly, pressing more keys with no particular order – creating something of a broken melody.

Feeling slightly amused in a sort of way, Kasamatsu did not even notice the moment someone had entered, until a loud bang from the door being slammed shut broke his intense focus on the piano. The raven head jolted back from the noise, immediately stopping as he craned his neck to peer at the sudden new arrival.

It was a blond kid, one that looked somewhat familiar (now that Kasamatsu got a better look). He stared up at him, the blondie not even appearing to realize that Kasamatsu was there in the first place. The tall blond was breathing hard, as if he had just been running, and wiping sweat from his face as he evened his shallow breath. Kasamatsu frowned and cleared his throat, causing the blond to leap backwards in shock.

"Uwah!" He yelped, moving into some ninja-like pose. The blond fell out of the ridiculous stance and took a step back, taking Kasamatsu in. Kasamatsu blinked and his eyes widened, recognizing the blond, realizing that he was the one he had seen on his very first day.

"Y- You scared me!" The blond spoke, his voice trembling slight as he tried to cover it up with a bright grin. "I didn't think that anyone would be in here – ah, not that I was running or hiding or anything…" The golden eyes sunk to the floor as he fell silent, pursing his lips into a pout.

Kasamatsu was quiet as he raised his eyebrow, staring cautiously up at the blond. "Are you serious?" He asked after a moment, unable to stop himself. "You must really be an idiot to think that anyone would believe you and that fake, dumb smile." Kasamatsu muttered out, casting his gaze elsewhere. He knew he should not be such a hypocrite (Kasamatsu was good at fake smiles, alright?), but the idiot standing next to him was beginning to really piss him off.

"Yo-! Wha-… _Eh?!_ " The blond cried out in shock and confusion, disbelief written as clear as day on his face.

"Just saying." Kasamatsu added, as if it would make everything better.

"But… You can't say that to me!" The blond huffed out, falling onto the piano bench next to Kasamatsu.

The third year snorted, shaking his head as he inched away from the taller male. "Maybe, maybe not – however, I am your senior, you first year brat." He mumbled, glaring into those glittery-golden orbs.

"Ehh… Wait, how'd you know that I'm a first year?" The blond asked, pouting again. Kasamatsu motioned to the single golden star that rested above the school's crest on the left breast pocket of the blond's uniform. The first year blinked and looked down. "Oh." He stated smartly, his bright eyes leaving the single star to stare at the three golden stars on Kasamatsu's uniform. "…"

Kasamatsu stared at the blond, turning his head back to the piano keys. "What's your name, blondie?"

" _Blond-!_ It's Kise. Kise Ryouta." Kise replied, pouting once more at when Kasamatsu had called him 'blondie'.

Kasamatsu eyed Kise for a moment then turned away, "Hmn. I'm Kasamatsu Yukio." He introduced himself almost inaudibly, standing up and wiping the dust form his pants before collecting his bento box. Kasamatsu turned and left without another word, choosing the ignore Kise's intent stare, burning into his retreating form.

* * *

The bell that signaled school was now over rung about nearly five minutes ago. Currently, all the students in Kasamatsu's class all left by now, including Imayoshi. The raven haired, glasses-wearing third year had given Kasamatsu a mock salute before departing, making Kasamatsu remember that they were supposed to meet in the second gymnasium after school.

Despite knowing this, Kasamatsu still sat at his desk, his stomach twisting into various little knots as he eyed the clock. For the past five – now six – minutes, he was debating on whether or not he really should go.

After another brief moment, the third year finally made up his mind and stood up. He gathered his things and once he collected everything, the steely-blue eyed teenager began to make his way to the second gymnasium before he could change his mind. He passed by a few students who were still either on their way home or heading to their club activities. As Kasamatsu made his way to the meeting place, he could have sworn he saw a familiar mop of blue hair in front of him but pushed the thought away the moment he saw the gym in his sights. Kasamatsu took a deep breath and released it slowly, all before he entered the gym.

"Kasamatsu-san!" Takao exclaimed the split-second the third year walked in. Kasamatsu nodded his greeting, mumbling a quick: "Kasamatsu- _senpai._ " Takao only grinned cheekily, pausing when he noticed something, his grin faltering.

Kasamatsu noticed the brief flash of surprise on Takao's face, aimed somewhere behind him, "What?" He asked, turning to look behind him but saw nothing. He turned back to Takao, frowning.

"Eh? Oh, it's nothing." Takao replied as he shook his head, instead turning to look up at Imayoshi, who was busy cleaning his glasses. "We might have found new members to join, but–"

"Th- That's what I'm here for?" A small, brown haired teen interrupted shakily, looking rather distraught. "I- I'm already late, Aomine-san said–"

"Ehh… But Ryou-kun, Dai-cha _\- I mean_ , Aomine-kun said that he didn't mind you being a little late." A girl with long pink hair and matching pink eyes started, linking her arm with the brunettes. Behind them, standing next to Imayoshi, was a pale blond haired teen. He had somewhat of a scowl on his face, looking like he did not want to even be there.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Momoi-san. But I–"

" _Chan_." Momoi corrected, smiling sweetly at the brunette.

"– But I don't want to upset Akashi-san."

Kasamatsu blinked, surprised, watching as the brunette boy pulled his arm away from the pink haired girl, Momoi. "You know Akashi?" Kasamatsu asked before he even realized that he spoke.

The brunette – Ryou – turned and stared up at him, "Ah, yes. Sorry." He apologized, lowering his eyes. "We're in the student council together."

"I see." Kasamatsu nodded, turning away. ' _I wonder if he knows about Akashi…_ ' Distracted by his thoughts, Kasamatsu did not realize the pink haired girl walk up to him with her arms behind her back, a soft smile on her face.

"Hello, Kasamatsu-senpai!" She chirped, nodding her head in greeting. Kasamatsu jolted back, his expression darkening from the sudden close proximity of the girl. Either she did not notice – or she just chose to ignore the action, and instead took a step backwards as her smile brightened. "I'm Momoi Satsuki, a first year. Imayoshi-senpai said that you were looking for members to join the new basketball cub. I know I can't play, but I'd love to be the manager – if it's okay with you!"

Kasamatsu stared at Momoi, taking a couple steps back as his heart pounded uncomfortably in his chest, "You- I- _uh_ , ar- are you good at being a ma- manager?" He managed to sputter out, face burning.

Generally, Kasamatsu was alright with women – he could tolerate their presence, mostly because he chooses to ignore those around him. It is a different story when girls decide to approach him and start talking to him, causing him to feel exposed and kind of vulnerable – not that he would ever admit that out loud.

Momoi nodded enthusiastically, "Dai-ch-… Ah, I mean Aomine-kun would play a lot when he was younger. I was always with him, so I grew up learning a lot about basketball, and…" The pink haired girl trailed off, her expression saddening. Kasamatsu twitched, his brain going on high alert as he internally freaked out on what to do if she started crying. "But he lost interesting when he entered this school. It was sudden, and confusing… But I hope by me joining he will come, as well." Momoi offered Kasamatsu a sad smile, making him falter.

He looked away, not wanting to see Momoi on the verge of tears and spoke, "I- I guess you could join." Kasamatsu uttered out in a quiet huff.

"Really?" Momoi's mood seemed to improve instantly, her rose-pink orbs glittering with hope. At Kasamatsu's nod, she squealed happily and took Kasamatsu's hand in hers. "Thank you, Kasamatsu-senpai!" She said, running off and leaving the gym.

"I- I'm going to go as well. Sorry!" Ryou interrupted the silence that Momoi had left in her wake, quickly making his getaway. Imayoshi and Takao shared a look before the glasses-wearing teenager faced Kasamatsu.

"Well, at least you got one player and one manager."

Kasamatsu arched his eyebrow questioningly, "I thought the kid didn't want to join?"

"What kid? You mean Sakurai?" Imayoshi snorted, waving his hand. "Not him. I was talking about this guy, Wakamatsu Kousuke."

"Hey." Wakamatsu spoke up for the first time, nodding his head at Kasamatsu as he put his hands on his hips. "I'm Wakamatsu, a second year."

"Kasamatsu Yukio." Kasamatsu introduced himself again, simply because it was the polite thing to do, despite his hunch that Imayoshi already told them his name.

"Oh, by the way," Imayoshi stepped forward, patting Kasamatsu's shoulder. "Ryou would probably join if Aomine joined. The kid does practically everything he says."

"I see." Kasamatsu thought it was a big odd, but who was he to judge anyone?

"So far we have Kasamatsu-san, Imayoshi-san, Wakamatsu-san, Momoi, and me!" Takao spoke, linking his fingers behind his head casually. "Hopefully we could find a few more members to join. It'd be great if you could get Aomine to join, cause then Ryou would most likely join."

"Who is Aomine?" Kasamatsu asked, feeling curious now since everyone keeps on mentioning him.

"Aomine has dark blue hair and eyes. Oh, he's also a part of the student council and he's pretty tall, for a first year." Takao explained with a smile.

Kasamatsu stared at the first year, drifting into his thoughts. ' _Dark blue hair and eyes? Tall?_ ' He questioned inside his head, thinking back to the day someone with that very physical appearance _stepped_ on him. Kasamatsu's expression darkened from the sudden jolt of annoyance flaring up inside him, ' _Please don't tell him that_ that _is Aomine…_ ' Takao poking Kasamatsu's cheek pulled him from his thoughts.

"Kasamatsu-san–"

" _Senpai_."

"– I think I may know one of my teachers who might be interested in being the coach." Takao continued speaking, as if he did not just hear Kasamatsu correct him. "He teaches my Japanese History class and I noticed that he seems to talk heaps about basketball during the last week. Also, he keeps making small hints and references about him used to being a really good player back in the day…"

Kasamatsu pursed his lips in thought, mulling over the information. "What's his name?" He asked, wanting to know because when Monday came – he will be asking that very teacher if he would become the coach of the basketball club.

Takao grinned, "Takeuchi. Takeuchi Genta."

* * *

Yeeeeey! I finally updated! Sorry if this story confuses everyone. Some of the characters know each other while some don't, and some of the GoM (more important characters *shot*) know each other, but some don't – it's weird. **I'm weird**. Hi. 8D

But! I hope everyone will still continue to read this and enjoy my Kasamatsu-centric-minded-stories *shot* That didn't really make sense, but _shhhh_ … No one has to know.

* _Note_ : Sorry for any confusion about the heart part! For some reason, the cute little hearts don't show up (curse you, fanfiction!), but on each of Imayoshi's notes, he put a little heart next to his name. xD

~WinterAssassin~


	5. Chapter Five: The List

**Kasamatsu and the 7 Miracles**

* * *

Chapter Five: The List

* * *

The second week of his last year of highschool starts off with Kasamatsu standing in front of the teachers' lounge, half an hour before classes start. The raven haired teenager gripped the strap of his bag, having an eternal battle inside of his mind. He stared at the door, reaching up slowly to knock. Just before doing so, he pulled his hand away, frowning. Shaking his head, Kasamatsu knocked on the door quietly and took a step back, waiting. A minute passed and just when he thought that no one heard him, he was about to turn away and try later when suddenly the door swung open and smacked him in the face.

The steely-blue eyed teen stumbled backwards and cursed under his breath, rubbing his nose which hurt the most. Luckily, it was not broken or bleeding. He sniffled and looked up and stared at the one who had hit him with the door. "Are you Takeuchi Genta?" The third year asked, finding that the man in front of him filled Takao's brief description quite well.

The teacher raised his eyebrows at him, staring blankly, "Are you lost, first year?"

Kasamatsu sputtered out, "Fi- First year? I'm a third year!" He protested, frowning as he pointed to the three stars on his blazer. Despite feeling like the teacher made a stab at his height, Kasamatsu asked his question once more. "Are you not Takeuchi Genta?"

"I am," The middle aged man replied gruffly, "What do you want?"

"I heard from one of your students that you like basketball." Kasamatsu smiled rather slyly, noticing the minor change in the bigger man's demeanor. "I was wondering – well, more like hoping – that you would be the coach of the new basketball team I'm starting."

A long pause filled the air before the question finally registered into Takeuchi's mind. The older man put his hands on his hips and thought it over, occasionally making a strange face. Finally, he replied, "Alright. But on one condition." He announced, looking somewhat smug.

Kasamatsu frowned, "What?"

"My condition is that you get this list of people to join the team." Takeuchi scribbled down a bunch of names on a piece of paper he tore from his clipboard and handed it to Kasamatsu. "I can't tell you _why_ it's so important, but believe me that it is."

Kasamatsu gave him a strange look as he took the list. He read it over and his eyes widened, lips parting in surprise as he re-read the list of names. ' _Except for the last one, I know all of these names…_ ' He thought, crumpling the piece of paper in his hand.

The third year turned his attention back to the Japanese History teacher, "I'll do it." He replied, squeezing the balled up piece of paper so hard that it was almost painful.

"Great, then I'll come coach you once you've gathered everyone." With that, Takeuchi walked away, his clipboard tucked casually under his arm. Kasamatsu stared at the teacher's retreating form in disbelieve before slowly looking down at the tiny ball of paper in his hand. He scowled and began to make his way to class, not caring if he was earlier than usual or not. Kasamatsu tossed the paper into a trash bin, the names already memorized in his brain. ' _Akashi Seijuurou, Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuya, and Murasakibara Atsushi._ '

* * *

' _Why does he want me to get them to join so badly? Are they that good or something?_ ' Kasamatsu has a feeling that there was something deeper to this than he originally thought. The third year stared down at his work, twirling his pen idly before glancing up at the clock. It was nearly lunch time and Kasamatsu believed it to be the perfect time to try and go find one of the people on the list he received.

The only problem was, Kasamatsu did not know who to ask first. He found that he sort of wanted to avoid Akashi as long as possible; but he also briefly wondered if he could make a deal or something with the monochromatic teenager. Another option was to go ahead and ask someone who he thought would join easily, like Kise or Kagami.

With being so absorbed with his thoughts, Kasamatsu did not realize that the bell had rung until he felt a soft poke to his shoulder. He was pulled from his thoughts and Kasamatsu looked up and blinked at the empty space in front of him before a quiet voice startled him. "I'm beside you, Kasamatsu-senpai." Kasamatsu whipped his head to the side and finally noticed a mess of familiar blue hair.

"Kuroko?" He questioned, wondering momentarily when the first year had popped up. "When did you-"

"I just got here actually." Kuroko said, looking around the third year's classroom. "There was something I wanted to talk to you about, Kasamatsu-senpai."

"Oh," Kasamatsu replied stupidly, cocking his head to the side. "What did you want to talk about?" The steely-blue eyed male moved so he was properly facing the younger teen, staring at him questioningly.

"I just wanted to ask you about joining the basketball club." Kuroko scratched his cheek, almost shyly, in a way.

"Eh?" Kasamatsu stared at him, clearly shocked. "Yo- You want to join?" The raven head questioned, still feeling quite shocked. He thought getting those seven boys was going to be a difficult task – but here one of them was, _asking_ to join.

Kuroko nodded, "I'm going to try and help you with getting the others to join, Kasamatsu-senpai."

"That's gre- _Wait,_ how do you know about that?"

Kuroko only smiled at Kasamatsu's question and narrowed eyes. The blue haired first year ignored his question and continued to speak, "I just need you to do something for me first."

"Wh- What?" At Kasamatsu's question, Kuroko placed his hands on the third year's desk, leaned down and softly kissed Kasamatsu on the lips.

* * *

Haha 8D I'm sorry to just leave it at the kiss. And you don't even know _what_ ability Kurokocchi has. MUWAHAHAHA.

~WinterAssassin~


	6. Chapter Six: Target

**Kasamatsu and the 7 Miracles**

* * *

Chapter Six: Target

* * *

 _A brief glimpse that happened all too fast - flashes of joy, happiness, laughter and friends; until it all melted into sadness, regret, frustration, loneliness and pain._

Then it was over.

Too quickly, so fast that it left Kuroko reeling and dazed. The brief scenes of Kasamatsu's past left him wanting to know more, mostly because the images passed more quickly than supposed to. It because static until seconds later it just... _shut off._

"This has never happened before." Kuroko stated, still feeling confused as he turned his questioning gaze straight to Kasamatsu. Said third year sputtered and covered his mouth with the back of his hand, appearing just as - if not more - confused as Kuroko.

"Wh- Why did you do that?" He asked in a stutter, his cheeks burning from the sudden and entirely random kiss. ' _Seriously, what is up with the kids here? Kuroko's acting just like... Just like Akashi._ '

"I'm sorry, Kasamatsu- san," Kuroko quickly apologized, shaking his head slowly. "I just wanted to... check something." The first year's voice went quiet, looking away from Kasamatsu. "I'll still help you, though. I think that we should start by recruiting Aomine-kun."

"Aomine?" Kasamatsu repeated, watching Kuroko nod. "Why start with that brat?"

"That was what Imayoshi-senpai and Takao-kun proposed, right?"

"Well, yeah, but... Wait, how did you know about that?" Kasamatsu narrowed his eyes, giving Kuroko a rather suspicious look. The blue haired first year just kept on surprising him about various little things - things he felt that the teenager did not want him to know about... "Also, do you know Aomine?"

Kuroko looked somewhat amused at Kasamatsu's first question, but at the second, he frowned. "... No." He answered slowly, tilting his head to the side as if in deep thought. "I don't think I do. I mean, I never met him."

"... Okay." Kasamatsu replied, giving Kuroko an odd look. "But, back to my first question."

"Oh. I was in the gym, as well. I kind of followed you from your class, but Takao-kun was the only one who noticed me, I think." Kuroko explained as if it was not a big deal at all. At Kasamatsu's unreadable stare, Kuroko offered a small shrug. "I'm used to it." He stated in nonchalance.

Kasamatsu sighed but gave in, "I guess we could start with Aomine..." Despite listening to Kuroko's suggestion, Kasamatsu would honestly deal with Aomine last - mostly because he seemed like a no-good brat of a delinquent. Also, maybe because that guy stepped on his head, somehow mistaking him for a _ladder_ , of all things.

Just the thought of it made Kasamatsu twitch in anger, but he pushed his feelings of annoyance aside and turned his attention back to Kuroko, who... mysteriously disappeared. Kasamatsu sighed and decided to search the school for their next target, wanting to use the rest of his lunch hour.

After nearly 15 minutes, with no such luck, Kasamatsu was just about to call it quits and head back to class until he bumped into Kuroko. "Hey-"

"Senpai, Aomine-kun is on the roof."

"But, I checked up there five minutes ago."

"I know, but now he's there. For a while, anyway... I made sure of it and lured him."

"I- I see..." Kasamatsu vaguely wondered what Kuroko used to 'lure' the dark skinned teenager but he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind so he could focus on the task at hand. "Kuroko-... and you're gone. Again." The raven haired third year looked all around him but the first year disappeared from his sights once more. Kasamatsu gave up his brief search and made his way towards the roof once more, where Kuroko said Aomine would be. He picked up his pace, feeling worried suddenly that maybe he would miss the arrogant first year.

Kasamatsu kept his eyes peeled as he made his way to the central staircase, as it was the only one to lead up to the rooftop. Seeing no sign of his 'target', he ascended the stairs quickly and stopped in front of the door. ' _Why am I even doing this?_ ' Kasamatsu asked himself, a small frown gracing his face.

' _Why am I feeling so determined to get this stupid basketball club up and running? I'm in my last year of high school; I should be spending my time studying, looking for a job, or a great university._ ' With the sudden doubts in his mind, Kasamatsu hardly noticed the faint creek of the hinge, nor the soft footsteps heading straight for him. The door slamming against the wall jolted him from his thoughts and Kasamatsu looked up, noticing that the swinging door just barely missed him. His grip tightened on the railing and he resisted the urge to scold the person responsible as he lay his steely-blue orbs on the teenager in front of him.

"My bad. _Oh,_ it's you." Kasamatsu pursed his lips at the teens words, his eyes clashing with the dark royal-blue eyes of one Aomine Daiki. Kasamatsu opened his mouth but stopped himself from saying anything because he did not want to say something that would only end badly for him, or rather, his cause. The third year stared at Aomine momentarily, mulling over his words. "Hey," Kasamatsu offered awkwardly, earning himself an eyebrow raise. "I- I was wondering if you would like to join the basketball club."

"There is no basketball club." Came Aomine's immediate response. The younger male made to leave but Kasamatsu stopped him.

"There isn't," Kasamatsu agreed, dropping the hold on Aomine's arm. "But there will be if I could get you and five others to join."

"What five?" Aomine looked hesitant, almost like he did not want to ask, but did so anyway out of pure curiosity.

"I already have Kuroko; I just need you, Kagami Taiga, Murasakibara Atsushi, Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou, and Akashi Seijuurou." Kasamatsu explained, mentally doing a checklist. He eyed Aomine, his lips falling into a small frown at the amused smirk the dark blue haired teenager was giving him. He asked, "What?"

Aomine gave his head a shake, turning around and walking back through the doorway to the rooftop. Kasamatsu did not understand at first, but he decided to follow the taller male, albeit slowly, almost warily. He found Aomine leaning against the wall, beside the very ladder where they first happened to meet. "I know Akashi," Aomine spoke suddenly, "He isn't going to join 'just like that', he'd only do it to benefit himself, you know. As for the others - Midorima and Murasakibara - they only do what Akashi says. Murasakibara mostly. Midorima likes to think he doesn't have Akashi's power over him."

It took Kasamatsu a moment figure out that by 'power', Aomine meant literal _power,_ control. "Akashi hates disobedient dogs." Kasamatsu muttered under his breath, nodding to himself. ' _How would this stupid basketball club benefit someone like him?_ '

"-know about the others." Kasamatsu paused his thoughts and just realized that Aomine had been talking to him. "Sorry, what?" He asked, feeling slightly bad for not listening.

"I said: I don't know about the others. I mean, their names... they sound familiar, in a sense. But I can't place their looks or anything." Aomine scratched his cheek, looking mildly disturbed by that fact. Kasamatsu studied his face with a cocked eyebrow, and decided to ask if Aomine was okay.

"Not sure." Aomine responded casually, shrugging it off. "Anyway, why do you need to get those guys to join in the first place?" The teen asked, rubbing the back of his neck tiredly.

Kasamatsu stared up at Aomine and shrugged, "Takeuchi-sensei wouldn't tell me why. All I know is that he said he would coach if it meant getting you lot to join." Hearing his own explanation, Kasamatsu figured that he should really ask Takeuchi about it next time he sees him. The request, or probably labelled as 'demand', was very odd, after all. It was suspicious and it made everything feel like there was a hidden deeper meaning or something. Kasamatsu took a deep breath and let it go slowly, facing Aomine once more. "So, are you going to join?"

"... I'll think of it. _Maybe._ No promises." With that, Aomine pushed himself from the wall he had been leaning against and walked past Kasamatsu, his hands jammed into his pockets. Kasamatsu watched the taller male leave and once he was out of sight, turned his gaze to the concrete beneath his feet.

' _Hopefully he will join..._ ' Kasamatsu thought as he neared the exit. He pushed the door open and just as he was about to descend the staircase, he noticed Aomine standing at the first step, staring down the many steps laid out in front of him. "What are you-"

"I thought about it, senpai." Aomine voiced quietly, Kasamatsu having to lean in closer to be able to hear the first year properly. "I think I'd rather you just... _leave me alone._ " Aomine whispered the last part, turning to face Kasamatsu.

Taking steps towards Kasamatsu, Aomine soon had the third year backed into the door, pinning him by his wrists. Kasamatsu opened his mouth to demand to be set free, but Aomine reaching up and cupping his cheek made him fall silent. Aomine leaned down, eyes searching Kasamatsu face as he moved in closer. The taller male could feel the older teen's hot breath against his own lips and he fought the urge to smirk. Just as Aomine was about to make contact with Kasamatsu's lips, the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs forced him to pull away.

"You're safe for now, _senpai._ " Aomine decided, whispering so only Kasamatsu could hear him. He turned and walked down the stairs calmly, his hands in his pockets once again.

Kasamatsu watched Aomine leave, his heart hammering in his chest. The student who 'saved' him passed by without a clue and left Kasamatsu alone in the stairwell. Silence followed and Kasamatsu took a shaky breath in, realizing that he had been holding it. ' _What the heck was that about?_ ' The steel-blue eyed teenager asked himself, ignoring the pounding of his heart as he began to make his way all the way back to class.

' _What did he mean that I was safe 'for now'?_ '

* * *

Hey, look - I finally updated. *is attacked*

~WinterAssassin~


	7. Chapter Seven: A Threat

**Kasamatsu and the 7 Miracles**

* * *

Chapter Seven: A Threat

* * *

Kasamatsu sat on his chair, biting the eraser of his pencil. He chewed on it, distracted by his thoughts. The dark haired teenager sighed quietly and stared at the teacher in boredom, who was currently explaining some problem which Kasamatsu already knew the answer to. He turned his head and studied the guy who sat next to him.

He could not remember the guy's name for the life of him, but he did know that Imayoshi talked to him often. The guy almost reminded Kasamatsu of his old friend, Kobori. Almost.

By the time the bell rang, Kasamatsu decided to go use the bathroom before his next class started. He passed by a group of students who were talking about skipping the rest of their school day, making the responsible third year roll his eyes. Once he did his business, Kasamatsu returned to class and the day continued.

When school ended, Kasamatsu gathered all his things and departed from class. He soon found himself standing in front of the 2nd gymnasium. "What are you doing here, Kuroko?" Kasamatsu asked, noticing the pale blue haired first year.

Said teenager looked mildly surprised for a moment before his face went back to being expressionless. "Club activities," Kuroko spoke, making it sound as if it was the most obvious thing in the World.

"Technically we aren't a real club yet." Kasamatsu rubbed his face tiredly, fighting back a yawn. "You know what... Do what you want. I just... I want to ask you something about this afternoon."

Kuroko seemed to stop with what he was about to do and instead focused his attention on Kasamatsu. "What is it?"

' _The way he's feigning innocence is kinda pissing me off..._ ' Kasamatsu thought, chewing on his bottom lip slowly. "I- I wanted to know wh- why you... ki- kis-"

"Hey, Kasamatsu-san!"

"That's Kasamatsu- _senpai_." Kasamatsu corrected automatically without any thought. He paused and then realized that he could not finish asking Kuroko his question. Although, by the looks of it, the blue eyed teen seemed to know what Kasamatsu was about to ask him.

Takao came up next to the raven haired third year and casually swung his arm around his neck. "I'm here to help!"

At Takao's announcement, Kasamatsu made a face and tilted his head in questioning, shrugging off the first years arm on impulse as he spoke, "Help? Help with what?" He asked.

"Cleaning, _duh._ " There it was; that same tone of voice - the one where his answer should have been pretty damn obvious. "We still need to clean all the equipment, right, Kuroko?"

"That's right, Takao-kun."

"Okay, why do I feel as if you two are ganging up on me - and _you_ ," Kasamatsu points to Kuroko, his eyes narrowed, "Don't avoid my question."

"Which question was that, Kasamatsu-senpai?" Kuroko asked, making Kasamatsu want to smack the shorter teenager.

"You just... Never mind." Kasamatsu whispered the last part, turning his attention away with a small frown that could easily have been mistaken for a pout. "If you want to stay behind and clean stuff, then be my guest. I'm going home." The steely-blue eyed teen decided, double-checking that he had all of his stuff with him before turning on his heel.

He would have made it out the doors (honestly, he never even noticed when he entered the gym) if not for when he opened it, seeing the same green haired first year he met he other day standing there.

"Kasamatsu-senpai," Midorima said in greeting, stopping the third year from going anywhere. "Akashi needs to see you."

"No." Kasamatsu shook his head, eyes glued to the ground, missing the way Midorima's eyes widened a fraction for a brief second. "You can tell that guy - you- _your master_ \- that if he wants to see me so badly, he could come get me himself."

With that, Kasamatsu stormed past Midorima and continued on down the hallway. The green haired teenager stood still for a moment until Kasamatsu's words finally processed in his mind. The tall first year turned spun on his feet and followed after the third year, anger and annoyance getting the best of him. Midorima caught up in a moments time and stopped his short haired upperclassman by grabbing his arm.

Kasamatsu halted and reeled around, glare set on his face. He realized that by potentially messing with the first year, it could ruin his chances of not only losing him to the team, but Akashi as well. Despite having that knowledge, Kasamatsu tore his arm away from Midorima and yelled at him, "What is your problem?"

"I am _not_ his pet." Midorima hissed out, glaring down at Kasamatsu though his long eyelashes. "So don't treat me as such."

Kasamatsu snorted and looked away. "I don't believe you. If you aren't his beloved little pet, then why are you here in the first place? Akashi sent you, didn't he?"

Midorima remained silent, fuming at Kasamatsu's words because he could not deny the fact that he _was_ here on Akashi's orders. "I'm not his dog." The green eyed male muttered under his breath, glaring at the wall.

Despite school ending nearly fifteen minutes ago, the hallway was void of any other students, aside from Kasamatsu and Midorima. Kasamatsu shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, "Then prove it."

"What do you mean?"

"Prove you don't follow every order he gives you." Kasamatsu smirked suddenly. He vaguely wondered if he could possibly use this to his advantage and get Midorima to join the basketball club.

It was Midorima's turn to shake his head, scoffing at the third year's words. "You confuse me."

"Maybe it's only confusing because it's so new."

"I don't understand you..." Midorima whispered, glancing at Kasamatsu out of the corner of his eyes. "How am I supposed to prove that?"

"Well," Kasamatsu started, mulling over the idea. "Instead of dragging me down to the student council office, just tell him that you couldn't find me."

"Lie." Midorima deadpanned, finally fully facing Kasamatsu.

"Yes, _lie_."

"To _Akashi_." The teen seemed to stress the name, unable to get over the nonsensical idea.

Kasamatsu sighed, "You're impossible." The black haired male decided, a faint smile of amusement on his face.

Midorima seemed to ponder the words Kasamatsu spoke, as well as study the expression he had on his face. "I still don't understand you, but I'm going to leave now." He announced, leaving Kasamatsu alone in the hallway.

Kasamatsu exhaled slowly once the back of Midorima disappeared down another hallway. He looked around, half expecting Akashi or someone else to come out of nowhere. When nothing happened, Kasamatsu used that chance to leave the school and head back home, like how he originally planned to do.

* * *

As Kasamatsu walked through the gates of his oh-so-prestigious high school, he could not help but feel mildly worried about how his school day would go. He wondered if Midorima got in trouble with Akashi for lying to him. If he did, did anything happen to him? or was Akashi's anger instead focused on Kasamatsu himself? So many questions occupied Kasamatsu's brain; thinking up various answers and solutions that could solve any problems that arose.

Due to the third year being so distracted from real life, he did not notice he was already in class, sitting in his seat, until the teacher called his name. "Here," Kasamatsu answered quickly, glancing up at his homeroom teacher. His heart beat loudly in his chest and Kasamatsu looked back at the top of his desk, inwardly cursing himself for not paying closer attention to _anything_. The teacher proceeded with roll-call, and Kasamatsu soon drowned out the teachers voice as he absentmindedly pulled out all of the things he needed for first period.

Kasamatsu only began to pay attention to their instructor when he started to talk about English grammar. After his explanation, the teacher handed out some pieces of paper to everyone, saying how he wanted all of them to 'try their very best' at practicing their English phrases.

The steel-blue eyed teen was about to begin with the task, taking the cap off his pen, the tip touching the paper, but the sudden whispers of his classmates made him stop. The raven head glanced around and followed everyone's gaze to the door, which was opened to reveal a very, very tall guy.

At first glance, Kasamatsu thought that the _titan_ was a teacher, but after further inspection, he quickly came to realize that the purple haired guy was actually a _student_.

The student had to duck his head to enter the classroom, making everyone whisper even more. Kasamatsu swallowed hard when his eyes met tired, yet ravenous and cold purple orbs. The third year looked away when the towering student approached him, taking the lollipop out of his mouth. "Sensei," the cold yet strangely childish tone made Kasamatsu sink further into his seat, his mind running through multiple reasons on _why_ he was here, standing in front of his desk.

"Yes, Mu- Murasakibara-kun?" The teacher's voice wavered.

' _This is Murasakibara?_ '

"I need to borrow this." Murasakibara drawled out, sticking the half-bitten lollipop back in his mouth as he used his other hand to grab Kasamatsu's wrist. He pulled Kasamatsu out of his desk with a ghost of a smile on his face, "Akachin _really_ wants to see him."

' _Shit_.'

* * *

Being dragged rather forcefully through the halls, straight towards the student council room was not how Kasamatsu pictured his day would start. Trying to pull his wrist free from the strong first year was futile, so Kasamatsu gave up on that idea, deciding that he could try to reason with him.

"Don't you think we should wait until after class is over, at least?" He asked.

"Akachin said you'd try to run away."

Kasamatsu frowned, knowing he could not deny that he _would_ run, _if_ he knew that they would be coming for him. "Shouldn't you be in class, then?"

"No."

"..." Kasamatsu silently eyed the candy-eating teen warily before turning his gaze away. "Why?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"We get special privileges."

"Be 'we', you mean the student council members?"

"Mmhmm."

"... Why didn't Akashi send Midorima to come and get me?" Murasakibara stopped moving and tilted his head to the side as if wondering the same thing. However, the tall purple eyed first year did know the reason. "Midochin failed in his task yesterday." He stated simply, continuing on dragging Kasamatsu down the stairwell.

"Akachin didn't like that..." He whispered, unknowingly tightening his grip on Kasamatsu's wrist harder than before.

Kasamatsu stared at Murasakibara's whitening knuckles, causing his heart to race with the thought of something that could have happened to make the teen seem so... so _frightened._

As soon as they were standing outside the door to their destination, Murasakibara let go almost instantly and Kasamatsu moved to rub his sore wrist. The purple haired student council member opened the door and lightly pushed Kasamatsu inside the room.

Kasamatsu felt like he was at prison, being hauled around and pushed into rooms. He tore his glare away from Murasakibara and looked around the room until his eyes landed on Akashi. "Just tell me what you want, Akashi." He demanded with narrowed eyes.

Akashi arched his eyebrow, looking rather amused at Kasamatsu's demand. "Yukio-san, please have a seat." The monochromatic teen motioned to the couch with a smile that did not exactly give off any pleasant feelings on his face.

"No, thanks." Despite the glare Akashi gave him and the frown that followed, Kasamatsu still stood, watching out of the corner of his eyes as Murasakibara moved to stand by Akashi's side.

"Yukio-san, you are very dangerous to me."

Kasamatsu replied, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Because of you, I'm sad to say that Shintarou could not be here today." Akashi continued on without missing a beat, acting as if Kasamatsu had not said anything at all.

Kasamatsu froze at the mention of Midorima's name. "What did you do to him?" He demanded quietly after a moment of hesitating.

"Oh, _I_ didn't do anything to harm Shintarou." Akashi replied, raising his hands in a gesture of innocence. He pushed himself out of his chair and walked around his desk, towards Kasamatsu. "In fact, I didn't do anything at all."

"Right." Kasamatsu responded bitterly. "So, care to explain how and why I'm such a big threat to you? Because I really don't understand."

"I'm afraid you already know, so explaining would be a wast of my time. As you know, I don't like my time being wasted." Akashi had all pleasant expressions on his face, however the aura surrounding him was quite the opposite of pleasant. "I'm just trying to decide the best method." The red head student announced, pursing his lips in thought.

"What do you mean?" Kasamatsu demanded, not liking the sound of where the 'conversation' was going.

"I need to keep an eye on you, obviously." Akashi remarked, his arrogant smile never once faltering. "I'm only trying to decide on how to do so."

"Okay, seriously. I don't know why you decided to make me your target for all this bullshit, nor do I know what the _fuck_ your deal is, but this whole joke is going way too far." Kasamatsu growled out, feeling his limits about to snap.

The smirk on Akashi's face melted into a cold, hard line, all seriousness etched onto his pale face. "This isn't a joke, Kasamatsu Yukio. How could us switching bodies possibly be a joke? You know as well as I do that _that_ really happened."

Akashi's sudden change in demeanor sent a chill down Kasamatsu's spine, causing him to take a step back from the younger teen. Akashi noticed this and took another step forward, "I know you know there is something going on at this school, so don't think about playing dumb. I know that you were chosen, which makes you a threat to me."

"Chosen for _what_ , exactly?" Kasamatsu's voice was shaky, and honestly, he did not know how he managed to find it and speak, but he did. "You may think I know everything, but I know _jack-shit_ about this school. All I know is that it is weird and filled with bastards like you who think they run the place." His voice wavered as he spoke, glaring down at Akashi who had managed to back him into the door with his realization.

"Either you're lying or you're more smarter than you look, Yukio-san." Akashi chuckled, finally backing off as his posture relaxed.

Kasamatsu ignored Akashi's words as he moved away from the shorter male, his brain and heart running a mile a minute. "I'm going back to class." The steel-blue eyed teenager muttered bitterly, his hand gripping the door knob.

From across the room, Murasakibara made to move, possibly to stop him or whatever, but Akashi held his hand up and the purple haired giant stopped in his tracks. Kasamatsu turned around and opened the door, his heart still pounding unpleasantly in his chest.

"You may go, but I must inform you that I do pretty much run this school, Yukio-san. The students practically fear me, as do the teachers. You, along with a select group, are the only ones I grant free range of this school to."

Without wanting to hear another word from Akashi's mouth, Kasamatsu just shook his head and opened the door. He felt a cold breeze brush past him from the force of opening the door, and walked out quite quickly, eager to get away from the inside student council president.

One thought however had Kasamatsu stop a few feet outside the door. He turned around and looked Akashi in the eyes once more, "If you want to watch me so badly - keep an eye on me or whatever you want to call it - then you should come by the gym after school tomorrow."

* * *

You know, I feel kinda bad for poor Kasacchi D;

~WinterAssassin~


	8. Chapter Eight: The First Miracle

**Kasamatsu and the 7 Miracles**

* * *

Chapter Eight: The First Miracle

* * *

The next day, Kasamatsu was on high alert. He cursed himself for the fourth time since he woke up for ever suggesting that Akashi come to their 'after school practice', despite not even being a real club yet. Honestly, Kasamatsu did not know what he was thinking when he said that. All he knew was that he was feeling way to angry and confused to be thinking straight.

So when the raven haired teenager arrived in class with no problems – no one showing up out of the blue, no one to drag him away, and no one even saying _anything_ to him – he figured that it might just be a good day after all. That is, until he remembered about 'giving Akashi an order', which he probably would not even follow. The only way to find out if he shows up after school is to wait for all his classes to end.

When lunch came, Kasamatsu stayed put, not wanting to chance running into anyone and getting another headache. He kept his eyes glued to his lunch but he could see the other students get up and leave out of the corner of his eyes. The third year was well aware of the whispers that came from his fellow students, as well as the side-glances and lingering looks that followed him. He was positive that rumors would begin to spread, but quite frankly, he did not care.

Kasamatsu finished eating his lunch and put his bento box back in his bag. He paused for a moment, noticing the book from a week ago still inside. He frowned, realizing he meant to leave it back at home but he forgot to take it out. The blue-grey eyed teen was just about to take it out and read it, but one glance at the clock changed his mind. He put his bag back and focused his attention back on the board.

There was still ten minutes or so left for their lunch break and Kasamatsu did not want to get lost reading. Again. He watched as students slowly began to file back into class, all talking to their friends or playing on their cellphones. He noticed Imayoshi enter, a smirk etched on his face. Kasamatsu narrowed his eyes and purposely ignored him.

His fellow third year walked by his desk, humming a song that Kasamatsu was sure he heard before, and sat down at his desk. Kasamatsu kept his eyes glued to the board at the front of the class, but he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, sending chills down his spine and a warning to his head. Still, the raven haired student did not relent and give in to what Imayoshi was after – his attention.

' _I am_ not _going to give that annoying guy the satis–_ ' A faint, almost feather-light touch against the back of his neck nearly made Kasamatsu jump out of his seat. The most he did was jolt and bang his knee against his desk, cursing softly.

Kasamatsu immediately touched his neck where the ticklish spot was and spun around in his seat, cheeks burning from embarrassment and a glare firmly set on his face. "What the hell?" He grunted out, ignoring some of the students pointed looks.

"Hm? Oh, good afternoon, Kasamatsu-kun."

Kasamatsu gave Imayoshi's friendly smile a blank look, "Don't play dumb, idiot."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"… Shut up and stop bothering me." Kasamatsu said stoically before turning away from the taller raven head.

Just as Imayoshi was about to say something, the teacher walked back into class, chewing the rest of some sort of sandwich. Kasamatsu breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled out everything necessary for the following class.

* * *

By the time school ended, Kasamatsu was feeling positive that he was going to have a heart attack. Again he cursed himself for ever telling Akashi to come. At the same time, he thought it was brilliant; if Kasamatsu was going to be watched and _spied_ on at his own school, it would happen on his own terms.

The black haired teenager clutched his bag to his chest, ignoring the way his heart hammered inside its cavern. He glanced at the clock on the wall as he passed by, getting closer and closer to the gymnasium. As he continued on his way, Kasamatsu found himself wondering if Akashi would even show up. He figured the monochromatic eyed teen would be too proud to even show up. On the other hand, maybe it would be his pride that would make him show…

Kasamatsu groaned and rubbed the temples of his head, feeling a headache coming on. He arrived in the gym just in time to see Takao tackling Wakamatsu. The pale, wheat-blond haired teenager stumbled but managed to stay upright, his face of surprise morphing into a feral sneer. "Takao!" Wakamatsu snapped, turning sharply as he tried to get the first year off of him.

Takao only laughed as he held onto Wakamatsu for dear life. The first year looked over and noticed Kasamatsu walking up, an expression that cleared read: _What the hell are you two idiots doing?_

"Hey, Kasamatsu-san!" Takao waved, finally jumping off of Wakamatsu's back.

Kasamatsu glowered, "It's-"

"Kasamatsu- _senpai,_ I know." Takao grinned cheekily.

Kasamatsu twitched and dug his knuckles into Takao's head. "Then say so next time, you brat."

"Ow, ow, Kasamatsu- _senpai_ , that hurts~" Takao whined playfully. Kasamatsu clicked his tongue and let the raven haired teen go. "Oh," Takao spoke, "Before you ask us why we're here, it's to play ball!" He announced happily, waving his hands in the air.

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes from Takao's over-enthusiasm and nearly jumped from his skin when he felt something bump into his butt. "What-" He fell silent, staring down at the cart full of shiny, new-looking basketballs – all unmarred and pumped full of air, ready to be used. "Where did this…"

"I brought it." Kasamatsu whipped around to see Kuroko standing next to Takao.

"Kuroko, where did you come from?" Kasamatsu asked, choking down his shock.

"He's been here the entire time."

"I've been here the entire time." Takao and Kuroko looked at each other after their simultaneous reply, before looking back at Kasamatsu.

Behind them, Wakamatsu shook his head as he grabbed a ball from the cart. "I can't even _explain_ what you two are."

"They're idiots. Simple." Kasamatsu said in reply to Wakamatsu, the smallest of smiles on his face. He fell quiet when he realized that he was supposed to be waiting for Akashi to show – or, not show. ' _How could I almost forget?_ ' The steely-blue eyed teen asked himself, putting his bag down on the floor, right next to one of the benches.

Kasamatsu took a seat, his eyes glued to the entrance of the gymnasium. Five minutes has passed since he last glanced at the clock and Kasamatsu could swear he could hear it ticking loudly with each passing second, just to spite him. Another three minutes slowly edged by and just as Kasamatsu was convinced Akashi was not going to show – the door opened.

Kasamatsu stood up, his eyes widening in shock, "Midorima?" He exclaimed, staring at the tall, green haired first year.

Midorima had his eyes focused on his feet but at the sound of his name being called, he looked up. "Good afternoon, Kasamatsu-senpai." He greeted Kasamatsu formally, albeit his voice sounding strained and awkward.

The raven haired third year jogged over, looking over Midorima's body. He sighed in quiet relief when he saw no obvious wounds on the first year, but he gasped when he got a better look at the green eyed boy's face. " _What_ -… Did Akashi do that to you?" Kasamatsu asked, his voice wavering as he reached up to gently touch the dark, blooming bruise that covered Midorima's cheek.

Midorima stayed still, not flinching away from the third years touch. He shook his head a moment later, "No." He replied simply.

Kasamatsu gave him a look, "Well?" He pressed.

"I got into a fight." Midorima explained as minimally as possible. The green haired teenager felt Kasamatsu move his head a few centimeters to the right, watching the intense, blue-grey eyes scan the bandage that covered the small cut on the other side of his face, just under his eye. Midorima tore his eyes away from Kasamatsu, a small frown on his face as he mumbled, "I don't see why you're so concerned."

Midorima pushed Kasamatsu's hand from his face, just as the older teen responded, "I don't get why you ask such weird questions." The third year shook his head. "Are you sure Akashi didn't do this to you?"

"I'm sure." Midorima said softly.

Kasamatsu hummed to himself as he crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes surveyed Midorima. "Right. So, why are you here?" He asked out of curiosity. Kasamatsu assumed that Akashi must have sent Midorima in order to give him a message or something, since the red head tended to do that.

"Actually, I'm here to join…" Midorima muttered, as if reading Kasamatsu's thoughts.

Kasamatsu faltered, "I'm sorry, what?"

Midorima rolled his eyes and adjusted his glasses. "Akashi sent me in his place. He said he is too busy to play childish games and that I am at least capable of watching _you_ and giving him reports."

The steel-blue eyed teen let the information sink in and scoffed a moment later, "I'm really starting to hate that guy." He decided.

Midorima gave a small shrug in response. "It's not entirely his fault." He whispered, causing Kasamatsu to give him a confused stare.

"What are you talking about?" Kasamatsu asked with narrowed eyes.

Midorima broke eye contact, "It's nothing." He spoke, walking past Kasamatsu and grabbing a ball from the cart. He rolled it between his hands and looked at the furthest hoop, across the gymnasium. He raised his arms in a fluid motion and shot the basketball.

The basketball soared through the air and went straight through the hoop, the net swishing from the force. The gym was silent from the sudden three-pointer from the green haired student and in the next moment, Kasamatsu smacked the his arm.

"You didn't tell me you were this good!" Kasamatsu exclaimed, unable to help the smirk from blooming on his face. ' _This must be why Takeuchi-sensei wanted me to recruit these brats._ ' He thought, suddenly feeling more and more motivated.

' _I think we could do this… I can do this._ '

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life really enjoys screwing with me… But not to worry because I haven't forgot about this story at all, just wanted to say that! C:

~WinterAssassin~


	9. Chapter Nine: An Old Friend

**Kasamatsu and the 7 Miracles**

* * *

Chapter Nine: An Old Friend

* * *

"So tell me," Kasamatsu looked at Takao who had his chin resting on the palms of his hands. The first year's eyes were glued to Midorima, who sat across from him. "Are three-pointers the only move you got?"

Kasamatsu could practically hear the vein pop in Midorima's head, watching as the green haired male pointedly ignored Takao and everyone else, staring at the food in front of him. Kasamatsu cleared his throat when he realized that Midorima was not going to reply to Takao, so he spoke up. "Tell _me_ something, Takao," The raven head said, catching Takao's attention.

"How did you manage to rope us all into coming to this place?" The blue-grey eyed teenager asked. He leaned back in his chair and looked around the joint, making a face at the dirty area's of the fast food restaurant. It seemed shabby and something definitely did not smell right.

Takao blinked and grinned, "It was Kuroko's idea, too!"

Kuroko, who sat on the other side of Kasamatsu, nodded at Takao's words. "I like the milkshakes here." He commented nonchalantly. Takao only laughed as he leaned back in his chair.

The first year popped a fry into his mouth, chewing it loudly before speaking up again, "Kasamatsu-senpai, pretty much every teen likes Maji Burger! It's cheap and there have like four different locations near us!" Takao explained.

Kasamatsu sighed and turned his gaze to Wakamatsu who sat at the end of the table. The second year was gobbling up all his food, ignoring the group. The teen looked down at his own half-eaten meal and then back at Takao. "Fine, then tell me why I had to pay for you all." The third year asked, his eyes narrowed as everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Uhh..." Takao glanced up in thought. His eyes lit up, "Because you're our senpai!" He replied, laughing mischievously.

Kasamatsu sighed yet again before he glanced at the newest edition to their not-yet-existent basketball club "Eat your food before it gets cold." Kasamatsu said to the green haired teenager.

"You're Midorima-kun, right?" Kuroko asked before the green eyed boy could give Kasamatsu a response. The light, blue haired teen put his vanilla milkshake down, staring at the taller male.

"It's Midorima Shintarou."

Takao whistled, "Even Shin-chan's name sounds professional." He grinned, taking enjoyment in the way Midorima choked on his own saliva.

"It's Midorima _Shintarou_." Midorima corrected in a quiet hiss, his eyes narrowed behind his glasses. His previously pale cheeks were coloured red and he turned his glare to the food before him. He picked up the burger and took a rather large bite.

"Shin-chan sounds better." Takao replied in a sing-song voice. Midorima gave him a look but Takao ignored it and instead stole a fry from the glasses-wearing male. "I ate all mine." He hummed, giving Midorima a sheepish smile as he pointed to the empty fry container.

"Then buy more." Midorima scoffed, moving his tray away from Takao's grabby hands.

Kasamatsu watched Midorima eat all of his food in a matter of minutes. The raven head smirked, wondering if he should give Takao a pat on the head for making the green haired teen eat his food. He paused as he watched Midorima drink all of his pop before slamming it down on the table. The taller male stared at all the empty food wrappers and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"What?" Kasamatsu gave him a quizzical look. "Did you want more?" He asked, taking amusement the way Midorima's cheeks darkened.

"No." Midorima quipped. The teen grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth and fingers before he folded his arms over his chest. "I just thought... that it was good." The green eyed male stared at his lap, falling silent. "For something unhealthy..." He whispered.

"Midorima-kun," Kuroko began.

Takao's smile widened, "Have you never had fast food before?" He finished for Kuroko, amusement and surprise written on his face.

Midorima dodged eye contact with everyone and glared off to the side, "So what if I haven't? Eating healthy is important, you know." He huffed in annoyance. At the silence that followed, Midorima looked up and noticed Takao visibly shaking.

Takao snorted, trying to hold back his laughter but failed miserably. He nudged Kuroko with his elbow, the giggles spilling from his mouth. "I can't believe that we stole one of Shin-chan's firsts!" The rowdy first year's laugh seemed to cause a strange reaction that made everyone else chuckle.

Midorima was the only one who did not find Takao's statement funny so he remained quiet in his seat. He settled for glaring at Takao, tapping his finger on his arm in annoyance. Next to him, Kasamatsu just shook his head, a ghost of a smile on his face. He stood up and began to collect all the garbage around the table, putting it on his tray.

"It's getting late. Everyone should head home soon." Kasamatsu advised as he glanced out the window. The sky was painted a beautiful mixture of red, orange, and some blue from the setting sun. He turned back to his task at hand, making sure he had all the garbage before dumping it and making sure the area they occupied was clean.

Takao leaned back in his chair with a pout, watching Kasamatsu work. "Why?" He whined.

"You all still have homework, do you not?" Kasamatsu asked, staring down at the first year.

" _Geh_." Takao sunk further down his chair. "I was hoping you would forget about being our upperclassmen."

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes, "How am I supposed to forget about something so obvious?" The third year countered. "Make sure you all get home safe. I'll see you all tomorrow."

The raven haired teen left the fast food restaurant and began his trek home.

* * *

Kasamatsu was surprised to see his mother waiting for him the moment he walked though the door. She lightly tapped his forehead with an envelope, a big smile on her face. Kasamatsu frowned slightly, "What happened?" His question earned him a slightly harder tap with the envelope.

"Yukio, you always assume the worst whenever I'm smiling genuinely." She pursed her lips as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her disappointed look did not last long because she smiled again. "Look what came in the mail for you!"

At his mother's excited tone, Kasamatsu warily accepted the envelope from her and stared at it. The envelope was creased and had the slightest hints of dirt on it, making Kasamatsu arch his eyebrow in curiosity. He looked at the address and his eyes widened, "Kobori!" He exclaimed.

Kasamatsu was shocked to see that one of his best friend's had bothered to send him a _letter_ , of all things. His surprised face morphed into a small smile and soon Kasamatsu found himself laughing quietly. He shook his head and noticed his mother smiling softly at him. It caused him to flush, so the raven haired teen quickly walked past his mom, mumbling a quiet, "Thanks".

Once Kasamatsu was in his bedroom, the teenager put all his things away and changed out of his uniform. The blue-grey eyed boy nibbled his bottom lip, staring at the envelope which he placed on his desk.

He took a seat and continued to stare at the letter, wondering why Kobori wrote after moving since middle school. The teen assumed it was the only option, since none of them had cell phones back then. Kasamatsu was also surprised that Kobori somehow remembered his address.

The young adult released a slow breath and grabbed the envelope, almost hesitantly. He opened it carefully, afraid that it would suddenly disintegrate before his very eyes. Kasamatsu pulled the folded paper out and opened it up, staring at the words scribbled down the paper.

' _Hey Yukio,_ ' Kasamatsu read. He paused, wondering what Kobori's voice sounded like after all these years. Surely it matured, right? The raven head shook his head and went back to reading the letter. ' _How have you been these past few years? I've been doing good. I mean, I'm doing better now than when I first moved here to America. Learning English was hard! Have you learned any English over there? Anyway, I sent this letter because I wanted to see how you were doing. I'm sorry I never wrote sooner, I forgot your address... But after going through all my old things crazily, I found an old photo of the three of us, and it happened to have Moriyama and your address on it! I felt like I hit the jackpot. I actually have a cell phone now, if you have one you should send me a text._ '

Kasamatsu looked at his own cell and smiled. He picked it up and input the number Kobori wrote down. He saved it under Kobori's name and went back to reading the rest of the letter. After he finished, Kasamatsu turned around in his swivel chair, eyes cast to the ceiling. "I'm glad Kobori is playing basketball..."

Hearing that suddenly made Kasamatsu want to try harder in making the basketball club an official club. He briefly wondered if Moriyama was still playing basketball. Kasamatsu put the paper back inside the envelope and tucked it away where it would be safe. He grabbed his cell and went to his bed, plopping on his butt and falling back into the soft covers.

Kasamatsu stared at Kobori's name before selecting it. It opened up a message space and Kasamatsu hummed in thought, wondering what his first words to Kobori should be. "Hey." He typed the characters necessary, a small smile on his face. "You're not going to believe all the crazy stuff that has happened to me recently..."

* * *

Kasamatsu woke with a start.

Sweat trickled down the side of his face and for a brief moment, he struggled to regain composure. His heart was pounding inside his chest and Kasamatsu swallowed thickly before slowly moving into a sitting position. He wiped the sweat from his face and drew in a long breath, holding it for a few seconds before releasing it.

After a few more deep breaths, he calmed down. Kasamatsu looked out his window, noticing streaks of the morning sun streaming in through the cracks of his blinds. The sudden sound of his alarm caused him to jump.

Kasamatsu grabbed his phone and silenced the alarm before putting his cell back down. He scrubbed his eyes tiredly and wondered if staying up late, texting Kobori was a bad idea or not. He pushed the thought aside and began the morning with his usual routine.

All the while, Kasamatsu vaguely wondered just what he had been dreaming about, causing him to wake up so suddenly with his heart pounding and gasping for air. Trying to remember was only making him annoyed, so he stopped. The raven haired teen gave up and ate breakfast, instead switching his thoughts to contemplate how the school day will go.

* * *

Uwaaaah, long time no update, no?

~WinterAssassin~


End file.
